Harold
|minions = Blackeye (formerly), Blackeye pea (formerly), Melody, Jacques and Crazy, Bohale, Chitemo, Hyena Clan|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Hyena Clan (formerly), Blackeye pea, Melody, Jacques and Crazy (formerly), Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Clawidus, Jack Cat, Cheesy (formerly), Jumpy, PJ, Master Squeak, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons|likes = Cindy, having fun with Matthew, lecturing with his son, patrols, athletics, respect, roaring, safety, pouncing, Christmas, sparkling apple juice, hyenas|dislikes = Danger, Toby's disobedience, hyenas (formerly), Blackeye, Terry, disorder in the kingdom, losing his fur, dark magic|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed|weapons = Claws and Teeth|fate = Safely returns home to Africa, reunites with his family and resumes his role as king}} '''Harold '''is a major deuteragonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's the mighty king of Africa. By his wife, Cindy and younger brothers, Blue and Scarface, Harold rules the continent inhabited with jungle animals and nurtures his relatives inside the royal castle. Background Many years ago, Harold was the first-born son of the royal family, with Blue and Scarface being his younger brothers. According to royal tradition, Harold was destined to rule Africa as their king, one day. While exploring the garden of Africa, Harold encountered a young lioness named Cindy who was being chased by a gang of hyenas. Heroically, Harold rescued Cindy from the hyenas and brought her back to his kingdom. Inside the castle, a romantic relationship was instantly sparked between the two lions and it soon led to marriage. One month after the marriage, Cindy was pregnant with her first child. When the lion cub was born, he was a boy named Toby, the destined king of Africa. Harold was willing to do everything, he can to make sure, Toby grows up to be a suitable king. In the present day, while hunting, Harold and his brothers were tranquilized and taken to the zoo in Maine. The Lion Brothers were poorly treated by the zoo animals, keepers and customers. They had no choice but to escape from the zoo and find help from someone who will kindly take them back home to Africa and reunite them with their families. Development Harold is based off the lion from the Tom and Jerry episode, Jerry and the Lion. While writing the story, the storywriter decided to give Harold, a fun-loving personality and after watching the Lion King, the storywriter decided to have Harold's appearance be similar to Mufasa's Harold's fun-loving personality is also based off from Luiz from the Blue Sky movie, Rio. Personality Harold is a mature and responsible king who is willing to keep crime in Africa at bay and make sure his family remain together and loving towards each other. As a powerful king, Harold chooses to rule his kingdom with love, care and fun. Although, he's focused on completing his duties, he chooses to complete them while having fun. Harold not only uses his lion abilities to protect his kingdom but to have fun with. For starters, he pounced on Matthew and tricked him into believing he's going to attack, only for him to laugh him and say that he pranked him very well. He still retains his childlike nature and often shows it when he's having fun with his brothers, family or just when he's in a good mood. As a king, Harold is quite stubborn, strict, stern and somewhat melodramatic especially when dealing with his ex-servant, Blackeye and Africa's dangerous criminal, Terry. But while dealing with his teenage son, Harold can sometimes be drastic when punishing him or trying to give him helpful advice. Harold not only wishes to be a good king but a good fatherly figure to Toby. He often asks for advice from his brothers, seeing how they have steady relationships with their children. He often asks help from his best friend, Matthew, who seems to know how to raise and support children. Harold had a brief prejudice against hyenas and believed that they were lying, dishonest tricksters who were a nuisance. Harold only thought that because of how he had to fight Terry and his gang when they would attack a group or herd of animals. When he met Melody, Jacques and Crazy and saw how they guided him, his brothers, Matthew and Robo out of the Hyena Lands, Harold admitted that he was wrong to pass judgement on them. One of Harold's kind traits, is how forgiving he is. For starters, he forgave Bohale and Chitemo when they apologized for their actions after defeating their former boss. Second, he allowed all of the hyenas to leave their home for a better life in the kingdom of Africa. Physical appearance Harold is a large and muscular golden lion with a red mane and pea green eyes. Appearances The Lion in the House Shortly after escaping the zoo, Harold, Blue and Scarface secretly enter Wolfwood Forest and plan to ask help from their king. They manage to enter the castle by sneaking through the basement window. Harold spots the king and he gets his attention by pouncing on him. Matthew was initially afraid that Harold was going to maul him, but the latter reveal that it was just a prank. Blue introduces his brothers to Matthew and the young king asks the lions why they were in his kingdom and why they escaped their kingdom. The lions tell the young genius, their story and how they want to be reunited with their families. Feeling sympathy, Matthew promises to help Harold, Blue and Scarface return home to their families, no matter what dangers they might have to face. The gang offers to help and they manage to find a plane, taking off to Africa, the next day. The gang then makes way to the airport. While they were traveling, they encounter a group of greedy fur collectors who want to steal the lions' fur and sell it. Matthew refuses to sell out his new friends and tries to reason them out of their plan but they refuse. They tranquilize Harold and his brothers and take them back to their fur factory for immediate execution. Luckily, the gang locates the fur collectors and goes to their factory. However, Matthew and Charles takes matters into their own hands by rescuing Harold, Blue and Scarface, themselves. Unfortunately, the fur collectors overpower their foes and nearly kill them. Quickly, Harold and his brothers break free from their cages to help their friends. The lions manage to hold off the fur collectors until the police arrives. In the nick of time, the lions catches the plane and safely returns home to Africa, not before saying a tearful goodbye to their new friend. One month after the adventure, Harold returns to the Woodland Kingdom with his family who brought a special dinner to show their new friend, how they appreciate him for bringing peace back to Africa. The Black Lion Harold will return in the upcoming episodes to protect his kingdom from Blackeye who plans to rule Africa, as their king. On other adventures, Harold will help Charles and Plumette rescue Matthew when he's in need of rescuing. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Kings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Lions Category:Warriors Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:African characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Hunters Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Athletes Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Protagonists Category:Those brought back to life Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Deuteragonists Category:Uncles Category:Nobility Category:Time travelers Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings